Confused
by ButterLover2345
Summary: What happens after Cassia and Ky's daughter gets taken away and gets a new family? Rated T just to be safe. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Confused**

**Hi! This is my first Matched fanfiction. Please review. Flames accepted but constructive criticism is better. Thank you in advance to those who review.**

**Disclaimer Time! I don't own the Matched series (well besides my own copy) please don't sue me.**

**Prologue**

"Sammy!" my twin brother Dylan cried out. I was being taken away from my family. I was resisting but the official was putting up a good fight, but not enough to stop a Markham kid. My mother was crying and resisting an official's grab screaming, "Samantha!" "Let her go!" Dylan cried out. My dad runs up and gives me a piece of paper. It's the Dylan Thomas poem. "Read this if you forget who you are," my dad says. Two officials come up and grab my father. I put the Dylan Thomas poem in my pocket preserving memories. The official taking me stops. Then something hits me so hard that it sends me down on the ground. All I hear is a scream before my world becomes completely black.

**Chapter One **

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. Two people walk in and one of them and say," Thank goodness Anastasia you're awake. I thought you were going to be in that coma for weeks. Good thing it was only one." "I look around and I don't see a person named Anastasia anywhere. I reply, "Who are you talking to?" They laugh and say," You silly!" I reply," My name isn't Anastasia, it's Samantha and I don't know you." One of them laugh and say," Yeah and I'm not your best friend Marlina," she points to the boy right next to her and says, "And he's not your friend Alex either." I instantly thought of my family. I sit up and say," Where's my mom, my dad, my brother?" Marlina says," Your mom and dad are in the other room." "What about my brother?" "You don't have a brother, you have twin sisters! In fact, your mom was on her way to the hospital to have your sisters, until the accident happened. Your parents and your sisters were fine, but you were hurt the most. Doctors said that you would die but we knew it wouldn't happen." Alex says. I wanted to see my "parents", I don't know why; I just had this sudden urge. A nurse took me to a room and I saw a woman in there with blue eyes that shimmered like sapphires and black hair that looked like the night sky. She carried two babies. She turned to me and cried," Anastasia! You're awake; the doctors thought you were going to die. You father and I were worried. Here are your new siblings; I want you to name them." I think of my real family and say, "Cassia and Samantha". The lady says, "Those are cute names! Anastasia, meet your new siblings, Cassia Nicole and Samantha Paige Michaels." I ask to go into my hospital room and I go there. I lay in my bed thinking about my real friends, my real school…my real family.

**A/N Should I write in Dylan's POV? Or should I go ahead with Samantha's/Anastasia's POV. This chapter turned out really good actually I'm surprised! Check out my two stories, The War between Camps and A Quarter-Blood surprise, as well. **

**~ButterLover2345**


	2. The Announcement

**A Quarter-Blood Surprise**

You're in a dark room where there is nothing.

"Where am I?" you wonder.

Suddenly, a little girl reading a book appears. She appears to be in distress. You run over to her; worried. When you get to her, she looks familiar. She is a twelve year old girl with straight brown hair and emerald green eyes. You know who she is. _Samantha Claire Markham__  
_

"Samantha Claire Markham, why are you in distress?"

Samantha begins to cry. You try to calm her down, but there is no use. She starts mumbling words, but you can't hear her. You start to sing a song called "Daughter of the Moon" by Adriana Figueroa. Sammy starts to calm down a little.

"Sammy, why are you crying?" you ask.

"I'm reading this book. There's this part where the main character, Kali, gets in trouble and her best friend, Alyssa, tries to help her, but she gets in trouble too. Then the teacher wants Kali to get kicked out of the website she loves. Kali has to take a break from that website and she won't come back until maybe a month or so. I feel bad for Kali and Alyssa."

"Who is the author of the book, Sammy?" you ask.

She gives you the book and you make a face that is indescribable. You go into shock. You can't believe this has happened.

The author of that book is ButterLover2345.

**Yes, I'm going on an indefinite hiatus. That part Sammy was crying about happened to me today. Before you ask "What happened", I don't want to tell you. It hurts so much. Also I was using fake names so don't think my irl name is Kali. My name isn't Kali, neither my best friend's name is Alyssa. But anyways, yes I'm going on an indefinite hiatus. I don't know when I'm coming back. Maybe the middle of June or beginning of July I'll be back. I guess this is goodbye for now.**

**Don't forget me,**

**Nicole**


	3. On Hold

**Confused**

**Okay Guys, I know some of you want the next chapter. The thing is I don't have ANY CLUE about the next chapter. One reason is I never read Reached. It's a habit I have with trilogies, I read the first two books but I never finish or don't get to read the last book. So until I actually get to read Reached and see what happens, I'm putting this story on hold. Also as a bonus, after I finish reading it, I will completely rewrite the story so it will be less confusing. Anyway, see you guys next time!**

**Nicole**


End file.
